


Unwrapped

by Krissielee



Series: Tumblr Prompt-a-thon, December 2016 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: It's not the brightly-coloured paper that makes a gift important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Machtaholic.
> 
> Another work from my crappy prompt spree.

“Harry, she ain’t gonna care what it looks like. She’ll just tear the paper off to get to the toys.”

“Be that as it may, the presentation of a gift indicates your regard for the receiver.” Carefully, Harry folded the edge of the wrapping paper, creating a smooth line before he taped it down. “Wrapping a gift shows that you expect nothing in return for the gift, and that you care enough for the other person to put time and effort into their happiness.” A moment of silence as Harry twisted a ribbon around the box, a bright sparkly yellow thing that stood out against the striped green pattern of the paper. “If the wrapping isn’t important, why not just give Daisy the toys outright?”

Eggsy opened his mouth, then closed it with a breath. That was a good point, but he’d never admit that. “You’re takin’ _hours_ for each gift, though. Mine’re good enough, yeah?” They weren’t the smooth, straight lines of Harry’s gifts; there were creases and bulges and too much tape holding the paper together.

Harry smiled softly and nodded. “It’s the thought you put into it. And Daisy will love it, no matter what it looks like, because it’s from you.”

“An’ you actually mean all that, don’t you? Fuckin’ toff,” Eggsy murmured fondly, then took off upstairs without a word, leaving Harry alone in the den to continue wrapping gifts. He did so, until Eggsy came thundering back down to join him, thrusting a small, lumpy package at Harry. “I know it ain’t Christmas yet, but you should open it now anyway.”

The wrapping was messy, but Harry smiled regardless. The ribbons holding it together were a knotted mess, and it took Harry a few moments to wriggle them off so he could tear at the paper. There, nestled in among the tissue paper, was a snow globe. Harry laughed softly in disbelief.  
“You kept this that long?”

“Was me dad’s. I nicked it when Mum started packin’ all his things. But s’how we met an’ all. Thought we might put it up ‘ere. First Christmas together, I mean.”

Harry tugged Eggsy close for a gentle kiss. “It’s lovely,” he whispered, then motioned for Eggsy to put it on the mantle. He’d make sure it stayed out year-round, a reminder of how far they’d come since that meeting. He loved it because Eggsy had gifted it to him, with all its importance to a family he never had. 

The family Harry would do his best to give him.

After all, the wrappings weren’t _that_ important.


End file.
